Bulma (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Bulma is a scientist and the second main character that has appeared in the entire Dragon Ball Meta Series. in Dragon Ball, she dated Yamcha. later in Dragon Ball Z, she becomes the wife of Vegeta, and the mother of Trunks, Bulla and Buma in later series. 'Early Life:' Bulma is born to Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs in the 733 Age. like her father, she is also very itelligent. 'Dragon Ball:' 'Emperor Pilaf Saga through The Tournament Saga:' At the age of 16, she found the Two Star Dragon Ball in her basement. she creates the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she can wish a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other Dragon Balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she finds the Five Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley. Nine days later, she went to Mt. Pouaz to find the next Dragon Ball when she accidently hit Goku with her car. after meeting Goku, they join forces to search for the rest of the Dragon Balls. their search leads them to meet Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha (who she develeps a crush for) doing the search for the final dragon ball, she is turned into a carrot by monster Carrot, but later restored back to normal. during the encounter against Emperor Pilaf, she witness the first summoning of Shenron, as her and the gang are trapped inside the castle but are later freed by goku's Kamehameha. thanks to Oolong's wish he manages to prevent Pilaf from taking over the world, however they are eventually recaptured. after witnessing Goku's transforamtion into a Great Ape after looking at a full moon, she decides to reurn back to west city and begins to date Yamcha. A year later, during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, she observes the matches with Oolong and Puar, and once again witnesses Goku's transformation and his defeat at the hands of Jackie Chun. shortly afterwards she returns back to west city and continues attending senior high school. 'Red Ribbon Army Saga Through Fortune Teller Baba Saga' after Goku asks her to fix the Dragon radar, she goes with him on his search for his grandfather's 4 star Dragon Ball, however after learning that the Red Ribbon Army is also after Goku and the Dragon Bals, she returns back to west city. after the defeat of the Red Ribbon army, she observes goku and the other's fight against Fortune Teller Baba's warriors. 'Tien Shinhan Saga through Piccolo Jr. Saga:' 3 years later, Bulma observes the 22nd World Martial arts Tournament with her friends, as Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Jackie Chun compete. this is also the first time Master Shen, Tien and Chaiotzu appear. after Tien's victory over Goku in the finals, she remains on the sidelines with Yamcha after King Piccolo is released back onto the planet by Emperor Pilaf. 3 years later after King Piccolo's defeat, she observes the 23rd World Martial Tournament along with her friends as Goku and the other compete. she also witnesses Goku's defeat over King Piccolo's Reincarnated Son, Piccolo and his first victory of winning a World Martial Arts Tournamennt. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Dead Zone (Movie):' after Gohan is kidnapped by Garlic Jr's Henchmen, she lends Goku the Dragon Radar to help track down his son and recuse his son, Gohan from Garlic Jr. 'Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga:' after 5 years of peace, Bulma is 27 at the time. Bulma is with Krilin and Master Roshi at the Kame House, when Goku arrives and introduces them to his son, Gohan. at this point, her and Yamcha have now broken up. soon after she meets Goku's older brother, Raditz, and learns that Goku is actually a Saiyan from outerspace sent to Earth as infant and his real name is Kakarot. after Goku and Piccolo manages to defeat Raditz, she reprograms Raditz's scouter in order to use it to find Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chaioztu and tells them about the new threat to the Earth about the Saiyans that will appear within a year's time and Goku's death. shortly afterwards, she, master Roshi, Puar and Oolong manages to find all seven of the Dragon balls and revive Goku. a year later, she is now 28 at the time. she is greatly sadden after Yamcha is killed in the battle to save the Earth from the saiyans. after the battle against the Saiyan, Vegeta, she goes with Mr. Popo to go find Kami's Spaceship and later repairs the ship at Capsule Corp in West City with her father in hopes to travel to Planet Namek in order to find the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to revive Yamcha and the others, dued to Piccolo being killed in the battle against Nappa, and Kami dying along with him, and the Dragon Balls on earth are turned to stone. after finally reaching Planet Namek, she, Krilin and Gohan are in a struggle to find the Namekian Dragon Balls due to Vegeta and Frieza also wanting the Dragon Balls for them selfs. her body is taken over by a frog (inhabited by Captain Ginyu), and later restored back to normal. after a wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls is made, she along with the revived namekians are wished back onto Earth, as Goku battles against Frieza. shortly afterwards, she is reunited with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaioztu after they are all revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and bids farwell to Dende and the other Namkeians as they migrate to a new planet, due to their home planet being destroyed. some months later, she along with almost everyone else on earth are taken over the Black Water Mist released by Garlic Jr, and later cured by the Sacred Water along with everyone else on Earth. 'Trunks Saga through Cell Games Saga:' a year later, after Future Trunks manages to defeat Frieza and King Cold, she learns of Dr. Gero and the Androids. at this time Bulma is now 29 years old. during the Z Fighters training, she and yamcha finally breaks up for good, and her and Vegeta become in involved which results in them having a child together, which she names Trunks Briefs . three years later, she learns that Future Trunks is actually her and Vegeta's son from the Future, and that Dr. Gero has now turned himself into a Android. after the Androids defeat the Z Fighter, she, Future Trunks and Gohan find a mysterious egg and another time machine. this is later revealed to belong to another Android created by Dr. Gero named Cell. after the defeat of the Androids, she bids farwell to Future Trunks as he returns back to him ow timeline. some time after, She and Vegeta settle down and are now married. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie):' during the 9 day wait until the Cell Games, she and the others attend a picnic until it is interrupted by the Saiyan, paragus, who has appeared on Earth looking for Vegeta in hopes to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, and become the new King of the Saiyans on the New Planet Vegeta. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' some time after the defeat of Cell, she cheers Future Trunks on as he competes in the intergalactick World Tournament held by X.S. Cash. and her and Chichi begin to fued with one another about which one of their son's are stronger. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga:' 7 years later, Bulma helps create Gohan a disguise to fight crime in Satan City. much later, Bulma attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and friends, where she cheers on her son Trunks as he competes in the Junior Division. after Vegeta is taken over by the Wizard, Babidi, she watches in horror as her husband kill innoncent people in order to fight Goku. she later uses the Dragon Balls to revive everyone that was killed by Vegeta. she is greatly sadden to learn that Vegeta was killed by Majin Buu and goes into shock. she is later killed by Super Buu, and later revived along with evertone else on Earth by the Namekian Dragon Balls, and help contibutes to Goku's Spirit Bomb. after the defeat of Kid Buu, she haves a party at Capsule Corp. in West City and all of her friends attend. 10 years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, she and Vegeta now have a Daughter named Bulla Briefs. she and her family attend the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her friends as her husband, Vegeta and Son, Trunks compete with most of the Z Fighters. she witnesess Goku battle against the human reincarnation form of Kid Buu, Uub and later his departure from the Tournament in order to train him to uphold the peace. 'Wrath of The Dragon (Movie):' some months later, she helps the Z Fighters find the seven Dragon Balls in order to help release the Konatian Warrior Tapion from a magical music box due to the mysterious alien visitor named Hoi telling them that the Earth is in grave danger from a threat known as Hirudegarn. after the defeat of Hirudegarn, she builts Tapion, a time machine, and Tapion bids farweel to them all and leaves in the time machine and give her son, Trunks his Sword. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!!(Movie):' 2 year later after the defeat of Kid Buu, Bulma along with her family attends Mr. Satan's Baquent with their friends and alllies. she later meets her Brother in law, Tarble and his wife, Gure, and later watches as her son Trunks and Goten fave former hencmen of Frieza, Abo and Kado. after the battle os over, she and Chichi watches on in embarassment as their husbands begin to fight over food. 'Battle of Gods (Movie):' several years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Bulma is having a birthday party unitil it is interupted by bills, the God of Destruction appearing on Earth to challenge the Z Fighters and theri allies. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Baby Saga:' 7 years later in Dragon Ball GT (10 years later in the Funimation Dub), Bulma builts a Capsule Corp. Spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten (Pan sneaks aboard the ship and takes his place) in order for them to travel into Outerspace to find the Black Star Dragon Balls scattered across the universe. some time afterwards, she along with everyone else on Earth are taken over the the Parasite, Baby. she helps Baby transform into a Golden Great Ape during the battle Agisnt Goku after he ascends into a Super Saiyan 4. she is later cured by the Sacred Water after the defeat of Baby. after the Earth is revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls she have another party and invites her friends to attend. 'Super Android 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 'Dragon Ball SF' ' In DragonBall SF, Bulma is shown to have another son, Buma.' Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Bulma (Nikon23) Bulma (Nikon23)